


Just The Way You Are

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budding actors should never turn down an opportunity to practice their acting skills… and if they can have fun at the same time.. even better. Role play. Established relationship. Written for klaine valentines challenge 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Way You Are

When Kurt entered the room, Mr Anderson had his back to him… looking out of the window. His smart suit jacket had been carefully hung over the back of his chair, revealing a crisp white shirt stretched taught across the man's sexy broad shoulders.. and the way his pants hugged his ass was nothing but criminal.

Kurt didn't have long to admire the view in private though… Mr Anderson spinning around to face him as soon as he heard Kurt's smart shoes making their way into the room… Kurt stopping in his tracks as soon as his arrival had been noticed.

"Kurt," Mr Anderson said, looking directly at him "do come in.." and Kurt's knees almost buckled to the floor. Mr Anderson was a very, very strict teacher.. feared and revered… and oh so terrifyingly gorgeous. Even if he was telling a student off, his voice was as smooth as honey… and it was often the calmness off his voice that would have Kurt hard in his pants as he watched the man in action. Never before had any of this been directed at him though.

Kurt walked a little closer to the teacher's desk, his stiff grey school shorts chafing as he walked. They were a size too small and were cutting in to him.. and he badly needed to adjust himself in them where the crotch had twisted uncomfortably. Mr Anderson was looking at his face so Kurt tried to adjust the shorts unnoticed, pulling at the crotch with a sharp tug… which only gave a momentary relief as they sprung back into place a soon as he let go.

"I saw that Kurt," Mr Anderson said sharply. "Not something a young gentleman like yourself should be doing."

"I'm sorry sir," Kurt flushed, deeply embarrassed.

"Now Kurt. Do you know why you're here?" Mr Anderson raised his eyebrows, obviously expecting an answer.

"Um," Kurt began. The trouble was, Kurt didn't really know why he was there. Mr Anderson had come across him in the hallway… immediately frowning as he noticed the rather large ink stain on his shorts. Kurt had been sent straight to his room to change, messy clothes were apparently unacceptable. He was told to report straight to Mr Anderson's office when he was done.

Kurt had frantically rummaged through his wardrobe.. eventually finding his spare pair of shorts… the pair he had grown out of several months ago. The only way he could actually get them on and done up was to leave off the comfortable pair of cotton boxers he had on… and walk commando, as briskly as he could, to Mr Anderson's office… the outline of his cock clearly visible down one of the tight legs.

"I'm waiting Kurt." Mr Anderson walked around to Kurt's side of the desk.. the smell of the expensive cologne he always wore, drifting over Kurt's way… making him more nervous than before. "I asked if you know why you're here."

"Oh," Kurt said breathily. "Was it my uniform sir?"

"Correct. That's one thing." Mr Anderson began loosening his tie as he spoke, popping open the top button of his shirt. "I've also had reports of you not getting your homework in on time."

"I'm not sure that's right," Kurt said a little defiantly, reaching to adjust his shorts again.. but remembering just in time that he shouldn't… shooting his hand away quickly.

The look on Mr Anderson's face told Kurt that he hadn't missed the action… and just the idea that Mr Anderson had been looking anywhere near his crotch made his cock twitch against his leg.. a small gasp escaping his lips . Kurt's eyes became drawn to Mr Anderson's hands which began removing his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves. Kurt had no idea what was going to happen next… but he had a feeling his shorts were going to get a lot tighter if Mr Anderson was going to tauntingly keep revealing parts of his body.

"Okay," Mr Anderson said with some certainty, walking back around the desk to open the top drawer. "You know I don't take bad behaviour lightly, don't you? And I especially abhor you answering me back." 

"Yes sir," Kurt whispered, realisation setting in. He'd heard that some of Mr Anderson's punishments could be very severe, but he hadn't thought this would be applying to him today. At worst he thought it might be a lecture on making sure his school uniform was up to standards at all times.. at best.. perhaps one of his pieces of work he'd done for Mr Anderson might have had a commendation. But he wasn't expecting the humiliation of what he probably was about to endure.

"Just so that we're clear. There's the unacceptable school uniform you were wearing. The late handing in of your homework." Kurt didn't bother objecting to that this time around. "Then there's the fact that you dare to question if I have my facts right." Good job he didn't say anything else about it then! 

"Yes sir." Kurt watched Mr Anderson remove a small wooden box from the desk drawer and place it on the desk.. followed by a long wooden ruler which he began to stroke lovingly with his fingers… sexy fingers which would look beautiful stroking Kurt's cock… which was now throbbing against his thigh. 

Kurt already knew he was in trouble, but when Mr Anderson spoke next Kurt knew he was in really serious trouble. "Please strip down to your underwear.. and then we will discuss how many strikes of my ruler you deserve for your behaviour."

Kurt froze.. remembering he wasn't actually wearing any underwear beneath his shorts, but at the crack of Blaine smacking the ruler against his own hand, Kurt began to frantically undo his tie. He hung it over the back of a chair before quickly pulling at the buttons on his shirt, hanging it on the chair with his tie.. leaving him in just his undershirt and shorts. He stood in hesitation, unsure what to do next, hoping to keep his shorts on for as long as possible.

"Hurry up please Kurt." Mr Anderson came back round to his side of the desk again. "We haven't got all day.. and we've got a lot to get through." Kurt swallowed nervously. A lot to get through?

"Sir.. um.. Mr Anderson?" Kurt whispered, shaking as spoke. "I'm um.. not wearing any underwear… um.. below."

There was an obvious smirk on Mr Anderson face. "Oh dear. That's a definite no no for the school uniform code. I didn't put you down for such a naughty boy. Just take your shorts off and put them with your other clothes."

After another internal dilemma Kurt bent down to untie the laces on his smart shoes, slipping off his knee high socks at the same time as his shoes.. wincing as his tight shorts cut into him as he bent in half. In any other circumstances he'd be glad to get rid of the uncomfortable piece of clothing, but not here… right now. He almost sighed in relief though as he released the button and zip on his shorts… noting how they sprung wide open. He wriggled the shorts down to his knees with as much dignity as he could manage.. his cock springing up proudly as soon as it was no longer confined within the tight material.

Kurt didn't have time to worry about being half naked and in a state of arousal because as soon as he'd kicked off his shorts, Mr Anderson was standing close behind him. "The lack of underwear alone is enough to warrant a spanking with my bare hand. I'd always had you down for one of my better behaved pupils.. but I'll be having to rethink that in the future…" Mr Anderson's voice was low and gravelly.. and very unteacherlike.. in Kurt's opinion.. and his cock seemed to agree as it sprung to full attention.

Kurt stood still.. he was sure he was shaking. "I'm sorry sir." He wondered whether to take his undershirt off when his punishment started. He had a feeling things could get unintentionally messy and at least it would be something easy to put back on when this was over.

Mr Anderson moved around in front of him again. "I think four strikes with my ruler. Does that sound fair?" Not Mr Anderson's hand after all then. Kurt was almost disappointed.

"Thank you sir," he said meekly.

"But if you make a mess.. anywhere.. there will be further punishment." Both Mr Anderson and Kurt glanced down at his cock… a bead of liquid already gathered on the tip. Oh well!

"Sounds fair," Kurt sighed, peeling off his undershirt. He noticed Mr Anderson raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"You're such an exhibitionist," Mr Anderson said quietly. "Come and bend over the desk for me please." 

Kurt did as instructed, spreading his legs apart so that at least he was at a comfortable height. He pressed his hot face against the cool wood of the desk… listening to his teacher's footsteps as he walked around behind him. There was no warning when it came. A sharp pain as the ruler smacked across his right buttock... making him gasp loudly. "Please count for me Kurt."

"One," he whispered, his eyes pooling with tears. That hurt. His legs shook as he waited for the next crack of the ruler, not knowing where to expect it. Probably on the other side he imagined… agonising at the long pause. His cock pulsed, causing his body to shift in response… immediately followed by number two.. on the right hand side again. Bastard. "Two," Kurt sniffed.

Three came straight away.. on the other side. Stinging like hell. "Three," he sobbed. It hurt so much yet he felt like he was going to come from this alone… probably because he'd dreamt off this many times… jerked off to the thought of this more times than he could count. While waiting for the final strike of the ruler he excitedly wondered what his next punishment would be.. his leaking cock sure to have got him into even more trouble. "Four," he cried out, anticipating the final smack, the left side again, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"You seem to be enjoying this a too much," Mr Anderson commented dryly. "I believe it's supposed to be a punishment."

"Sorry sir."

"I don't believe you are." Kurt looked round, puzzled. "Sorry.. I don't think you're the slightest bit sorry, are you Kurt?"

Kurt remained silent.

"You're a minx and… Kurt.. please open the wooden box I got out of my drawer and empty out the contents." Kurt eased himself up off the desk.. keeping his legs in the same position.. unsure what was expected. He opened the small box.. first removing a tube of lubricant.. laying it on the desk… followed by a small foil packet containing a condom. Kurt groaned softly.

"Are these for you sir?" Kurt asked coyly, passing them over to Mr Anderson.. his eyes diverted to the tent in the teacher's dress slacks. Mr Anderson nodded.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Kurt," he virtually whispered. "Someone needs to teach you a lesson."

"Please teach me a lesson," Kurt groaned, bending back over the desk.

Mr Anderson didn't chastise him, instead he snapped the lube open and carefully began stretching Kurt open with his fingers… with a gentle efficiency, while Kurt struggled to keep still. "Blaine," he sighed.

"Did I give you permission to call me by my first name?" he asked, giving a final stretch before removing his fingers completely.

"Oh. No sir..I ..um.. sorry..sir.. Mr Anderson." Kurt was distracted as he heard Mr Anderson preparing to put on the condom. Just out of his eye line he could hear the tantalising sound of a zip, followed by the rustle of fabric.. and eventually the crinkle of the foil packet. 

Mr Anderson came up behind him.. and Kurt's breath hitched... as he pushed his cock in slowly.. inch by inch.. with a surprising amount of tenderness and care. "You're such a good boy for me," he murmured, rubbing his hand comfortingly over Kurt's back.

"I thought I was a bad boy?" Kurt panted. "Just fucking move already."

"I'm not sure you should be talking to your teacher like that."

"Clearly you're a bad influence."

*****

Kurt lay stretched out on the bed.. enjoying having his sore backside rubbed with cool moisturising cream. Okay, he may have exaggerated how much he hurt… but Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself.. so everyone was happy.

Blaine flopped down on the bed next to Kurt… giving him a bright smile… kissing him on the nose. "I think I'd have made a good teacher. Strict but fair."

Kurt huffed out a small laugh. "Oh my god. Anyway I think you slipped a couple of times… and who on earth uses phrases like 'that's a definite no no for the school uniform code'?"

"You were very distracting," Blaine pouted, "and the lack of underwear took me by surprise. Where the hell did you get those shorts anyway?"

"The second hand store.. on my way home last night. They were about to close and there was no time to try them on."

"Well I loved them.. I could see your cock before you even got hard.. gorgeous." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm glad my discomfort was worth it."

"So worth it… actually just the thought of them.. ooh.. are you up for round two, only I think I am?"

"Of course I am.. but before… um.. do you think it's weird.. you know me wanting us to do that role playing thing? I mean who else does that sort of thing?"

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly, kissing him on the lips, "you're amazing at keeping our sex life exciting. I never want you to change. What we do behind closed doors is up to us." Another kiss. "I love you just the way you are."

"Can I be the teacher next time?" Kurt whispered.

"As long as you lend me those shorts, Mr Hummel."

E-N-D


End file.
